Kidnapped!
by The Queen Of Mischief
Summary: Hermione gets kidnapped, and by a very hot guy too! Three guesses who? If you're thinking Ron or Harry, I'll throw up! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was ten in the night. Hermione Granger was finding it hard to sleep.

She had turned eighteen that day and neither of her parents had noticed as they were too busy doing whatever it was that governors did.

It saddened her to think that she had grown up in the company of maids, who were the only ones who knew her birthday.

They were very kind to her and she was kind to them.

She turned over on her side and tried to sleep.

Unknown to her, a man had just crept in through the window of her room and was quietly watching her toss and turn, waiting for the right moment.

When she squeezed her eyes shut, he crept over from behind and covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

Her eyes were now wide open.

"Please don't scream. I can't stand it when anyone screams. I would prefer you got up quietly and followed me outside. If you understand, nod." Whispered a man's voice in her ear.

She nodded.

"Wonderful."

He led her outside without making a single sound.

"Now, if you don't mind," he said before tying up her wrists and ankles and gagging her.

He made her sit in the car as comfortably as possible.

While he walked over to the other side, she quickly crammed the book she had managed to hide from him under the seat.

He sat in the car and shut the door.

He lit the ignition and drove out of the estate.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, he asked "So, how's life treating you?"

She made a sound and he said "Oops, sorry," before un-gagging her.

"So, you were saying?"

"I think I've just been kidnapped."

He chuckled "But by a very _nice, hot _kidnapper."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

"Yep."

She thought "wow, he's nice,"

"So, what's your name?"

"You kidnapped me and you don't know my name? Wow, you're a very _organized _kidnapper."

"Yeah, yeah, are you gonna tell me or are you just going to keep harping about my faults?" he muttered under his breath something that sounded a whole lot like bold fanny coat. Hermione suspected he had just called her an old nanny goat.

She rolled her eyes. "Hermione Granger."

The car screeched to a side.

She feared for her life in the hands of a maniac kidnapper driving.

"_Granger?_ As in the Golden Trio Granger? As in" he sputtered to a stop. "Great. My life officially sucks. Ever since I woke up today, I have tripped over the same rock _thrice, _ran out of gas on the interstate and now _this?_ Why does god hate me so much?"

Hermione had been watching him sympathetically. "Clearly, you need help," she said kindly. "I know of a good hospital not too far away which you can go to."

He scowled at her. "I'm not crazy. My name is Blaise Zabini."

Her jaw fell open. "Z-Z-Zabini?"

He nodded.

She muttered something that sounded like 'son of a snitch'.

He went back onto the road and continued driving.

"I suppose you work for another ex-Slytherin?"

He snorted. "I work for no-one."

"Then why are you kidnapping me? You have clearly showed your dislike for me."

"I don't think I'm supposed to tell you, but since I'm so nice, I will. When I was young, my father was kidnapped by a bunch of lunatics for some debt."

"Obviously, you wish to follow in their footsteps."

The corner of his mouth went up.

"I never saw him again. My mother went crazy and killed herself. Since my dad was a famous businessman, I, being a single child, inherited all his money and his factory and all, when I was about fifteen. Also, both their deaths were insured, so I wound up getting a lot of cash."

"I'm sorry,"

He shrugged. "It was bad at first, but then I got used to having a mansion all to myself and bodyguards following me around. I also had a lot of freedom. So, to test it, using my superior intelligence, I became a criminal mastermind." He paused for a moment.

"You poor, misguided, sick, twisted child." She said.

He scowled. "I am not misguided. And I am _not _a child. Anyway, you, being the daughter of two rich governors, who would give any amount of money to have you back, were the perfect victim. Of course, I didn't know you were _you_."

"What's wrong with me?" she asked angrily.

"Nothing, nothing at all. It's just the Gryffindor Slytherin thing."

"I would think you were beyond all that. And besides, I'm useless to you. My parents don't really give a damn about my well-being. When they learn I've been kidnapped, their first move would be to make sure the press doesn't leak it out." She sounded sad.

"I see. Aw come on! They do care for you, deep down."

"Well that must be really deep down." She angrily brushed a tear from her eye. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

Soon enough, she brightened up. "This is rather exciting. I would have expected a kidnapping to be utterly terrifying, but this isn't so bad. I've only ever read about kidnappings, never experienced one."

The corner of his mouth twitched upwards. "Oh? Apart from the fact that your hands and feet are tied up?"

"Well, yes. You can untie me, you know. I'm not going to do anything stupid like jump out the window. Besides, I'm all for this ransom thing. Maybe if you get a few million, they'll become more down-to-earth."

He was smiling.

After a few seconds of silence, she looked under the seat, and with some difficulty, pulled out the book.

He was staring at her. "What? I had to bring something. Aw man, I hate this thing. It's so horrible." She said, shaking a pink, fuzzy, flowery, sparkle covered book violently. "It's all about this female bimbo who falls in love with some Brad Pitt type creature."

He snorted. "Why did you even read it?"

"My mom gave it to me for my thirteenth birthday. It was so important to me back then that I actually _read _it."

He looked at her. "Wow, your life must suck as much as mine."

He suddenly swerved off the road with a piercing screech and began going the other way.

"AAAAH! You crazy, crazy, _crazy _person! What're you doing?"

"I'm hungry! And I saw a restaurant back that way."

She slammed her head on the dashboard. "I should have known. Living with Ron and Harry for six years. They ate like they were bottomless pits!"

"Really?"

"I probably shouldn't have said that, but yeah."

"So, where are you gonna hide your kidnappee?"

"On a small castle on an island in the middle of the Caribbean ocean."

"Wow. Really?"

"No."

"You suck."

"Tell me something new."

She groaned. "You're so aggravating."

"I know. Don't you just love me for it?"

"Shut up, Blaise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Hope ya liked it! Here's chappie 2! I am thankful to Lady Merlin for helping me out with the ideas. **

**Chapter 2**

"We should stop here." Said Blaise, parking outside a small motel.

"Alright."

He had already untied her, so they could walk in without arising suspicion.

He talked to the lady at the counter and requested two rooms with single beds.

**(You probably think I'm going to make the hotel lady have only one room left with only one bed and so they'll have to share. But I'm **_**not! **_**Bwahahahahahaha!!!!) **

They each slept in their own rooms in relative comfort that night.

The next morning, Hermione saw Blaise's face properly for the first time.

He had olive skin and sparkling green eyes which made him look magical.

No pun intended.

His pitch black hair was naturally tousled.

He had an angular face and a tall, slim body.

Overall, on a scale of one to ten, she would give him a twenty!

He observed her.

She had matured quite a lot since he last saw her.

Her bushy hair had straightened out and her lips had become fuller. Her chocolate brown eyes were softer and her skin was fairer than ever. She was beautiful.

They went for breakfast at a small café nearby.

She noted that his car was amazing. She hadn't been able to see it clearly in the dark. It was a bright red sports car.

"Wow, you have a nice car."

He smiled. "Thank you."

They talked to each other on the way there.

When he turned round a corner, Hermione's jaw dropped.

"That's your home?" she pointed to an enormous mansion right next to the ocean. It had a beautiful lawn with fountains and all.

"Yep. It's much, and it's home too!"

He parked the car next to like, eight other cars.

He led her inside the house after typing in a password on the keypad outside the door.

The hall was huge. It had a beautiful and very formal chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

The living room was even bigger.

He brought her into a huge room with a queen-sized bed and a huge wall-sized window that overlooked the sea.

"This is your room; for the time being, anyway."

"M-m-my room?"

"Yep."

"Wow. Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'll leave you alone for a bit. Oh, and the kitchen's downstairs to the right."

She smiled.

He left and a few seconds later, popped back with her wand and tossed it to her before disappearing again.

_At dinner…_

"You really _do _trust me, don't you?"

"Partially."

"What do you mean _partially?_ You gave me my friggin wand!"

"That's because I know you can't do much against me, anyway."

"Hey!"

He grinned.

The next few days passed in comfort.

Blaise got to know Hermione and she got to know him.

They were friends!

Imagine that, thought Hermione to herself one night. You're friends with your kidnapper!

But he is very nice.

I wonder why you were so prejudiced against him at Hogwarts.

You hated him just because he was a Slytherin!

You never saw that he didn't participate in the pranks that Malfoy and his goons played.

He even smiled once when he caught your eye in the library!

She soon fell asleep and had a dream about Blaise.

**Hiya guys! Hope you liked it! Don't ask me what the dream was; I have no idea. Hehe. Keep reading! And if you have any ideas, review and tell me about them! If you don't, review anyway! The poor, little blue button's lonely. You don't want it to feel sad, do you?**

**The Queen of Mischief**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Blaise had already stalled writing the ransom note long enough.

He admitted it to himself that he didn't exactly want her to go.

Of course he didn't say that out loud.

Hermione seemed content enough staying at his house but he was sure she secretly wanted to get back as soon as possible.

She went to the beach practically everyday. She chatted with him, she watched and sometimes helped the house elves, he hadn't seen her sad, or upset since the day she entered his house.

She was beginning to have feelings for him, too.

He was just like her! It would be difficult _not _to have feelings for him.

It didn't help that he was the most good-looking man she had ever seen, either.

**Sorry for the short chapter, guys! I reaaaaally need some ideas; so I won't continue till I get some reviews!!! Pretty please with sugar lumps and chocolate/rainbow sprinkles and ice cream scoops and chocolate syrup on top?**

**The Queen of Mischief**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Blaise forced himself to mail the ransom note to Mr. and Mrs. Granger. It didn't help that Hermione had been watching him as he wrote it.

Meanwhile, Hermione sat in her room, flipping the pages of a book without really reading it.

What type of freak had a crush on her kidnapper?

She had never read about this feeling in her books before.

Sure, there were many books she had read about kidnappings, but none of the feelings portrayed by the victim were anything but fear, and hatred and anger.

And the kidnappers were almost always big, ugly, troll-like creatures.

Never had she chanced upon a book in which the 'bad guy' was a tall, lean, handsome, intelligent, handsome, funny, handsome, or kind person. Not to mention young.

He was her age, for heavens sake!

You're probably just crazy, she told herself comfortingly.

Then again, being crazy wasn't a very comforting thought.

She sighed and tried to focus on her book.

What?

Who the hell was this hobo person who just popped into the book?

Oh, she had flipped through so many pages that she must have missed some characters coming in.

She went back to the beginning of the book and started reading again, but every now and then, her mind would wander back to the same thoughts.

'Thoughts' being namely Blaise Zabini.

Damn him and his damn good personality and his damn good looks. He just _has _to come in to my life and charm me till I can't even focus on a bloody _book._

Yeah! This was all _his _fault. Hmph.

Why me? She thought.

Maybe she would convert into her animagus and prowl about in the forest behind his house for a bit. That might take her mind off things for a bit.

So she went out and changed.

She entered the forest and wandered about.

She saw a few others of her own kind.

It was nice.

She was a bit hungry and she was considering catching a rabbit or something, before realizing that that was disgusting.

She decided that it must be late, so she went back in.

Blaise was sitting on the couch, reading.

When he saw her, he just stared.

'What?' she asked.

He put down his book and slowly went over to her and asked "'mione? That you?"

"Of course it's me! Who else would it be?"

He gently reached out his hand and stroked her head.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked.

He quickly withdrew his hand.

She twitched her tail in annoyance.

What the…

Oh, crap. She had a tail!

She quickly changed back into a human.

"Sorry. I forgot to change back."

"You're a fox?" he asked, turning slightly pink upon realizing that he had stroked her head a moment ago.

She nodded. "I needed to clear my head, so I went out for a bit."

"I see."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hi guys! Hope you liked it! I am rather unsure of how to slide in the fluff, so if you have any suggestions, pleaaase review! If you don't, review anyway, or I'll be sad…******

**The Queen Of Mischief**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

There was a call at the Granger residence soon after the ransom note had been mailed.

"H-h-hello?" asked a sniffly Mrs. Granger.

"Ah, Mrs. Granger," responded an icily cool, calm, smooth voice.

"Whoever this is, this is a bad time." she sniffed.

"Missing Hermione?" he asked.

"Y-y-you!!!"

"Ye-e-es?" he prompted aggravatingly.

"You stole my daughter!!!"

Nearby, Hermione watched Blaise hold the phone a foot away from his face.

"Sheesh, 'mione, your mom should become an opera singer."

"She was as a kid."

"Oh really?"

"Who're you talking to?" demanded Mrs. Granger. "Stop it and _pay attention, _you lousy-"

Blaise stuffed the phone under a sofa cushion to avoid some dirty language. He soon pulled it out.

"Are you done? Um, a little reminder, I have your daughter; it's not exactly a good idea to piss me off." He winked at Hermione, who covered her mouth to stifle a laugh.

"No!" shrieked Mrs. Granger. "Don't hurt my precious peachy honey bum!"

He disguised a sudden burst of laughter as a cough.

"You find something funny, buster!?!?"

"Um, no. I do hasten to assure you that your 'precious peachy honey bum' is perfectly safe. In fact, she's sitting right over here, beside me."

There was a high pitched shriek. "If you hurt a single hair on my honey bum's head, I will hunt you down and gouge out one of your eyeballs with a fork and make you watch yourself eat it with the other eye. Then I will burn you and mail the ashes to myself and then I will burn the box and throw it in the Ganges River and then I will make my pet cat drink that water and I will throw its poop in the ocean. Under-_stand_?"

"Um, o-o-okay."

"Tha-a-at's right, buster!'

"Stop calling me _buster!_" yelled Blaise.

He handed the phone to Hermione and whispered in her ear "She sounds worried."

Hermione took the phone and said "M-m-mom?' in a falsely terrified voice.

"Honey! It's going to be okay. You're going to be fine. Daddy and I are going to give the money to the man who's holding you. Okay? Oh, sweetie-poo, don't cry! Daddy and I can't stand it when you cry! You have to be brave!"

"Yeah, mom. Okay."

"I tell you, if he's laid a _finger _on you, he will _die!_"

"Y-y-yes mom." She said and shrieked a bit while holding the phone a foot away from her face. Her mother could only hear something like "No, please! I want to talk to my parents! Please no! Aaaaah!" before the line went dead.

Her mother put down the phone, sobbing, but loving each moment of attention showered down upon her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nice acting."

"Why thank you. You weren't too bad yourself."

They grinned. Then Hermione looked sober, and a little sad.

"It's probably an act cuz she's surrounded by police officers and random people."

"Aw, come on! She does care!"

"No, she doesn't," said Hermione, emotionlessly.

Blaise glanced at her through the corner of his eye as she walked off towards the kitchen, no doubt to raid the cookie jar.

"So."

"So."

"wow. We're boring."

"I know. What do you want to do?"

"I dunno. What do _you_ want to do?"

"I dunno. You're the guest."

"Psh. You're the kidnapper." Hermione knew she'd said the wrong thing.

Blaise looked down and scuffed the clean marble floor with his filthy sneakers. The look on his face made her heart ache. She was kicking herself for saying something so horrible.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence; "Hey Blaise—"

She was cut off by Blaise finally looking up. "Hermione, I know that what I did was wrong, and I shouldn't have done it, and I know that right now, I shouldn't be enjoying your company as much as I am, but I just want you to know something. I would never, ever keep you here against your own will. The moment you tell me you want to leave, I will drop you off back home." There was a larger gap of silence as he walked off towards the door.

"And Hermione," he said, turning back, as if on a long stifled impulse. "I don't regret it."

**Well? How was it? I hope ya'll like it… P.S, the last 'wow. We're boring et cetera. Was written by Lady Merlin, who would like to say: Hi all. Review or die by pink hamsters and cheese. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hermione couldn't sleep that night. She was thinking about what Blaise had said.

It was reasonably obvious what he had meant by his last statement. [For all those idiots out there, he meant, I don't regret kidnapping you… Just in case. You earthlings are s-o-o-o-o dense.

She did feel the same way about him, but she wasn't about to stride up to him and recite some Romeo/Juliet lines. No way. She wouldn't even have bee brave enough to say what he'd said to her.

She sighed. She had to go and get herself into this mess, didn't she?

She flipped over to her side and closed her eyes in a futile attempt to sleep.

She was having a nightmare. Blaise rushed in when he heard her cry out in her sleep. He had no idea what to do.

He gently shook her shoulder. Her eyes flew open and she sat up so fast that Blaise jumped back.

"'mione? You alright?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Mmm." She mumbled. "It was just a bad dream."

"Well it seemed like a pretty bad dream."

She shrugged. "Hey, Blaise, would you stay her for the night?" she asked before realizing what she'd said meant. She turned bright red and so did he.

"Uuuuh, sure 'mione." He said while shrugging.

She scooted over to the edge of the bed to give him some space.

It was a bit awkward at first, but soon they both relaxed and went to sleep.

Hermione could smell something nice and could feel something soft and silky. It was like…for some strange reason, chocolate. She liked it. She inhaled deeply and opened her eyes to see what smelt and felt so nice.

When she did, her eyes widened. At the same time, his eyes beautiful, green, with a tinge of black round the edges, eyes opened. She noticed that they looked even prettier up close.

She sharply told herself to shut up and jumped up as he did. Her fingers had been intertwined in his _hair _and _he _was the one that smelt like chocolate.

He launched into a babble of apologies. He looked so adorable when he was blushing like that.

She decided to prove to herself that she could be brave too. She shut him up all right. By placing her lips over his.

A/N please read the message below appreciate me for the kind human being I am.

**Nice cliffie, eh? I suppose I should post up the next chappie after a while even though I've almost finished, buuuut, I'm too nice, so, here goes!**

**The Queen Of Mischief**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was the best kiss she'd ever had.

And it was much, _much _better than she'd ever seen described in books.

Never in books had they described how the others' breath tasted; an indescribable taste, like the ocean, and spices and chocolate all at once.

Never in books had the authors described the unexplainable urge that she was having, to be closer to her than she already was.

And never, _ever _in books had the authors described a spark that went through her that electrified her, but in a nice way. Which sounded crazy because three million volts shooting through one's body can almost never be a pleasant feeling. Unless, of course, you're in love, or a raving, self masochistic lunatic.

Or the way you couldn't think clearly for hours after it was over.

She needed to breathe, so she broke off.

"'mione? What was that?" he breathed, after a few moments of staring into each others' eyes.

She shrugged, wondering why she'd done it. He probably didn't even feel that way about her. "I dunno." She mumbled, embarrassed.

Then he surprised her by sweeping her into his arms and kissing her.

Without thinking, her fingers intertwined themselves into her hair and her lips parted.

When they broke off, Blaise only loosened his grip on Hermione enough to look into her eyes.

She pushed a lock of hair which had fallen into his face back absently; she couldn't look away from his eyes, his beautiful, uniquely colored eyes.

"You've done what I've been too scared to do for quite some time." He whispered.

She smiled. Hadn't she thought the same thing about him not too long ago?

She didn't know what to say to what he'd just said so she just smiled.

A year after she went home, she and Blaise were still dating.

She hadn't told Harry or Ron, who were very concerned for her mental health after the 'kidnapping' about it. It would only upset them. But she _would _have to get round to doing it soon.

One day, Blaise called and asked if Hermione wanted to come over. Of course, she agreed and soon enough, got there.

When she rang the doorbell, Blaise opened. He was wearing jeans and a black shirt. So was she. But why could he look like a super model while she just looked…like _her_?

It wasn't fair.

He dragged her in. she couldn't remember the details cos she was surprised. That and the fact that, as usual, her brain went into meltdown every time she saw him.

She didn't know what had happened. Her happiness had erased her memory completely, but she knew that he had proposed. And that she had accepted!

SHE WAS GETTING MARRIED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She couldn't believe it! She was so happy, that she had _cried _and Blaise misinterpreted it and thought she was going to break up wit him, until she jumped on him, squishing him so tight he turned purple.

"But, you know, 'mione, we have to tell Ron and Harry. Ron won't be too happy." Said Blaise as he hugged her.

"Really? Why would Ron mind more than Harry?"

"Are you kidding? You're telling me you didn't notice?" he said incredulously.

"Notice what?"

"That he's in _love _with you!"

"_What_?"

"Yeah! You should've seen him ogling at you! It was revolting!"

"I can imagine." She said, grinning, speculating about what an ogling Ron might look like.

"He's been waiting for the day you come running into his house and snog him senseless! It's his _dream_!"

Hermione squeaked, then eyed him suspiciously. "How'd you know it's his life-long dream? And how'd you know he was ogling at me?"

Blaise turned red and scuffed his still-filthy shoe against the floor.

"Draco sort've stole Ron's diary and I sort've took a peek."

"Oookay."

"It was _pink _and _fuzzy_! And was flowery, and sparkle covered! And had a 'do not read' sign on it! How could anyone resist?"

She stifled a giggle. "Pink and _fuzzy_?"

"Yes! It was kind of like that book you smuggled into my car on the day we met! The one about the bimbo who fell in love with the Brad Pitt type creature!"

"You remember? Aw Blaise, that's so sweet!" she said, before giving Blaise-who was now turning red again-a kiss.

"You didn't answer my second question."

"Oh, right, yeah well, what did you think I did all day, apart from reading and studying? I observed people. I didn't like to participate in Malfoy's pranks much. I can tell you that Pansy Parkinson was madly in love with Draco, but that Draco had eyes for no one but Harry and-"

"Wait, what? IW! Malfoy and…._Harry_?"

"Yes, I know. And I can tell you that Harry didn't want to play hero all the time, and despised the attention. He wanted to be a normal kid and live with his parents like everyone else. He secretly didn't mind the nickname 'Potty', although he would never admit that."

Hermione's jaw had dropped. "Wow, you know all that without having ever spoken to him? That's all true, except for the potty thing. I didn't know all that. You _are _very observant."

He grinned and said, "Well, you wanna go tell Potter or not?"

"Please call him 'Harry'. He despises it when people call him by his last name."

"Oh, all _right. _I'll _try _and behave well, like a goody two shoes Gryffindor." He said arrogantly.

"Oh, shut up." She said, jokingly.

**Hi guys. Um, I hope none of you found it too fast, or anything, but I was a bit…you know, um, dry. I'm not very good at 'post-snog' scenes, if you catch my drift. PLEASE R&R!!!**

**The Queen of Mischief **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"You _what?_" shrieked Ron when Blaise and Hermione told him the news.

Harry was quite happy for them, although quite surprised it was Blaise she was marrying.

"You can't marry that slimy…_Slytherin!_" said Ron, as it was the best insult he could think of. It would be a lie to call him an idiot as he always tied with Hermione for first place in Hogwarts. "I won't allow it!" he was turning purple.

Blaise snickered. He looked hilarious when he was purple.

"Who're you to tell me what I can and can't do?" demanded Hermione.

Ron looked at Blaise as if he thought he might pull out a bazooka and blow them all up any second.

"How many girlfriends have you had in the past?" he asked out of the blue.

"Um," said Blaise.

"Ron!" said Hermione.

"_Ron!_" said Harry. "That's so _rude!_"

"None." Said Blaise.

"Hmmm." Said Ron, thoughtfully. "How much do you love her?""_Ron!_" said Hermione.

Harry didn't say anything as he was curious too.

"_Harry!_" said Hermione when Harry was silent.

"What?" said Harry.

She rolled her eyes.

"I love her more than I love anything." Said Blaise.

Hermione blushed. Ron fumed. Harry's pupils turned into little pink hearts and his mouth stretched into a smile so wide that Hermione wasn't actually was anatomically possible for a regular human being.

"RON!!!!!!" screamed Hermione.

"_Ron!"_ cried Harry.

Blaise turned bright red. "Of _course _I am! What'd you think?"

"You can never be too sure with Slytherins." Ron narrowed his eyes till they were just slits.

"Okay, that's enough!" said Hermione, firmly while dragging Blaise away.

"I don't mind, 'mione, honest." He tried to calm her down. He only succeeded in agitating her more.

"It's none of _his _business!" she said, angrily.

"It's all right! He's just scared I'll hurt you because that's what he thinks all Slytherins _do_! Torture, murder, et cetra."

"But one should never judge a book by its cover." She reminded him sternly.

He held her by the shoulders and made her face him. "I know. But everyone tends to do that! When I first saw Hermione Granger, I instantly regarded her as a snotty, goody two shoes Gryffindor who would never leave her books. She was the enemy. What I didn't see was that she was…is a smart, brave, wonderful, beautiful person, who would give her life for the ones closest to her." He smiled and stroked her hair.

She flushed with pleasure. "Oh, Blaise, that's so sweet!" she said, and kissed him on the cheek.

He blushed again. This was becoming a habit for him these days. Blushing like a bleeding moron.

Soon, it was time to tell Hermione's parents the good news.

She called Blaise over and announced to her parents "Dad, Mum, I'm getting married to Blaise."

"WHAT?!" screamed her mom. "You can't get married to _him_! We've already arranged for you to get married to Nigel Flockheart! Remember, the son of the duke who lives next door?"

"Iwww. Ma! You mean the twit who couldn't not get sick within three-day intervals? God no!"

Blaise snickered.

"But, darling!"

"Ma, no. I don't _care _what you think. I want to marry Blaise, not Nigel _Flockheart_. Okay? I didn't come here to get your approval, I just wanted you to know."

"Oh, alright dearie. If it's what makes you happy." Frankly, she couldn't care less who her handful of a daughter married. She just wanted Hermione out of her life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilogue**

Hermione adjusted her wedding gown nervously.

"Stop fussing, Hermione! You look wonderful!" said Ginny.

"Really?"

"YES!"

She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes.

Just then, the door opened quietly and Blaise sneaked in.

"Blaise!" cried Hermione and Ginny, aghast.

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!" said Ginny.

"Do I look like I care?" he asked so deadpan that Hermione had to laugh.

He looked so amazing in his tux.

"You look beautiful." He said, coming closer to her. Her breath caught in her throat.

Ginny discreetly left the room, appearing to be having a seizure out of the romance of it all.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She said, smiling.

"I love you, Hermione," he said, smiling almost nervously.

"I love you too, Blaise. So, so much." She closed her eyes and hugged him. He hugged back, just as tightly.

"Relax, okay?" he said. "This is our day."



"I know." She took a deep breath and as cut off halfway when he kissed her, like in the movies. He placed his hands on the small of her back, and leaned her over and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck for support and kissed back.

He broke off soon and kissed her forehead.

"Good luck." He smiled and she smiled back, still in a daze.

The beginning of the ceremony passed in a daze. Until Hermione stood at the front, facing Blaise.

He whispered "Is this everything you wanted in your wedding?"

She considered. "No."

He looked at her, surprised.

"It's more." And she kissed him.

**The End**


End file.
